Percy Jackson Movie: The Sea of Monsters
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: I know it's not the book. But give it a chance. Maybe it won't be so bad after I, a PJatO fan, attempt to fix all the things we didn't like, while still making it work with the movie. R&R?
1. Scene 1: It was a dream?

Okay, guys. I know, _I know_, the movie sucked compared to the books. But let's not compare it to the books for a second (since it was so different anyways, I don't think you really can compare them). It was a REALLY cute movie. Plus, Logan's in it, and not to mention Alexandra is a gorgeous, powerful actress. Even if Annabeth was supposed to be blonde (which PISSED me off, believe me), Alex got the personality and mannerisms down pretty well, I'd say.

Though, the actors and the cuteness don't make up for the lack of Percy-ness that we all came to know and love. The director did change it a lot, as did the writers.

BUT, think about it. What if they do the second movie, and it sucks even more? You'll be depressed. If they wanna do a second movie, they'd better fix it, right?

I'm about to fix it.

This is the unofficial second movie, until they come out with the real one. It's just my ideas and stuff that would make the movie-ness not seem so bad.

I will introduce actors/actresses who would play the characters along the way, the same goes for soundtrack options as well. If you have ANY ideas, feel free to share them all with me, I'd be happy to hear them!

So, here we go. Bear with me. I am a writer, but in this scenario, I have no clue what I'm doing. I'm jumping into this, sure, but I'm going to make this work. You just watch. :D

(Percy Jackson and all other characters belong to Rick Riordan. Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters belongs to Rick Riordan Movie rights belong to Fox. But most of the ideas expressed in this are mine. They are based off Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, my past experiences, and just the mess of stuff jumbled around in this crazy brain of mine. All resemblance to previous situations and/or ideas is purely coincidental.)

In this scene:

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Grover Underwood/Brandon T. Jackson  
Sally Jackson/Catherine Keener  
Opening song/Animal by Neon Trees

So, without further ado, please welcome the opening credits/first scene of the second Percy Jackson Movie:

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

It was windy, and it was nighttime. Palm trees thrashed and rain poured down on the sidewalks. Pastel buildings lined either side of the empty street.

Grover's hooves pounded on the concrete as he ran. He carried his crutches in his left hand and his black beanie hat in the other hand. He used the hat when he was disguised as a human, to hide his horns.

A monster was chasing him. His giant feet were hairy and gaining on Grover. The monster panted and shook the ground.

Grover was mumbling to himself.

"Gotta warn 'em, gotta warn 'em, gotta warn 'em," he said to himself. He looked over his shoulder and bleated like a frightened goat. He started trotting faster.

Dead end. Grover stopped and turned in a circle, looking for some place to go. He looked up and yelped right as the monster clamped its oversized hand around Grover and lifted him up.

"_Percy_," my mom yelled.

My eyes snapped open

"Breakfast!" she added. I sat up and rubbed my neck, looking around. No rain. No monster. No Grover. It was just a dream.

I could smell bacon from down the hall. I swung my feet off my bed and stood up. I pulled on a pair of jeans over my boxers and yanked on a green t-shirt, followed by my favorite black jacket.

-.-.-

When I got into the kitchen, my mom smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. She looked so happy and healthy in our clean apartment, with its new fancy white curtains and a rug that didn't reek of alcohol.

I sat down at the table. My mom set down a plate of bacon, eggs, and a smiley faced pancake. Along with a glass of orange juice.

"Mom, what am I, 5?" I joked. My mom smirked at me and I laughed before digging in.

"So..." My mom sat down across from me with a cup of coffee. "It's been 2 weeks... how's school been going?"

I stuffed a bite of pancake into my mouth.

"Oh, don't even get me started," I said around my food.

"Percy, don't talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed. "I never should have left camp," I said, looking my mom in the eye. She stared back. Neither of us moved. My mom coughed.

I started cutting off another bite of pancake and my mom wrapped her hands around her coffee mug and looked out the window behind me fro a moment.

"So... so what, are you saying you want to go back?" She looked back over at me.

I paused and looked up from my plate, at a loss for words. I sat down my fork and placed my hand on my mom's arm.

"Mom, I... you know I don't want to leave you here all by yourself."

My mom pulled away. "I know, I know," she said. "That's why you left in the first place." She smiled. "Who would've thought my baby would get homesick." She patted my face.

I swatted her hand away, but couldn't keep from grinning. "Mom, stop," I complained.

"I can take care of myself, Percy," she said, taking a drink of her coffee.

I raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you... just letting me go?"

My mom nodded and put her mug down on the table.

"We can leave today," she said. "Right after school."

"So, that's it?"

"That's it."

"One more day?"

"One more day." My mom smiled.

"Well okay then," I said, picking up my plate and taking it to the sink.

* * *

You know how short movie scenes are. There's, like, a gazillion of them on one DVD.

2nd scene coming shortly. What do you guys think so far? I'd like this freaking movie to be exactly like the book, but you know how messed up it is. Changes have to be made. :/

Like it? Mind telling me if you do?


	2. Scene 2: I'll see you in gym

I have to say, I was VERY nervous when I saw this already had 2 reviews (I uploaded it maybe an hour or 2 ago), but thank you, you 2 reviewers. You made me smile and my heart stopped beating so fast. I'm glad you don't hate it.

Let's see what else I can come up with :)

Soundtrack and cast suggestions VERY appreciated :D

I'm writing this scene more like a story, cause I got tired of leaving out the amount of detail that I'd like to include.

Don't hate me for weird changes and different plot lines... I'm not the **amazing **Rick Riordan!

Second scene:

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Tyson/Dylan Patton  
Matt Sloan/ Cameron Bright  
Goon 1/Chris Massoglia  
Goon 2/ David Lambert  
Coach Nunley/Gary Oldman  
Dodgeball girl/Taylor Spreitler

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

I walked up the steps to Yancy Academy, the school I attended before I found out I was a demigod. I stopped and looked around, thinking about my dream. I wondered where Grover was. When I had decided to return to school to be with my mom, Grover insisted on coming with me, 'because that's what protectors do.'

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and whirled around. It was my friend Tyson. He looked like he could stand to spend some time in the sun or eat something, but that was how he always looked. Deprived. He had long, blonde hair that covered his thin face and two big brown eyes that always looked like black holes. He was wearing ripped up jeans and a baggy long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Oh, hey man," I said. "You scared me."

I had met Tyson when Grover and I got back to school after 3 weeks of being gone. He was a new kid in class, a delinquent; the one who didn't speak in complete sentences and someone that the police thought needed an education. They found him sleeping in an alley.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He didn't talk much.

I looked around again.

"You seen Grover?" I asked. Tyson shook his head.

"...Was hoping you knew where he was."

I shrugged, and Tyson and I walked into the school.

-.-.-

The bell rang to signal the end of first period. I grabbed my notebook and textbook and walked out of the classroom. I started for my locker, but stopped when I saw Matt Sloan, the school bully, shoving Tyson up against a locker. I ran and pushed a couple people out of the way to get to them.

"Hey!" I shouted. I stepped in between Matt and Tyson. Matt stepped back and regarded me coldly.

"Jackson," he said with a glare.

"Go pick on someone else, Sloan," I said. Matt stuffed his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes at his buddies, two suspicious-looking guys that I hadn't ever seen before.

"Who're these guys?" I asked.

"These guys?" Sloan repeated, speaking in his annoying, barely-there New Jersey accent. "Oh, these guys. They're my new, ah... _friends_. Just transferred here this morning. I get the feeling you three are gonna get along great."

His goons laughed deeply and nudged each other. They looked stupid.

"Yeah, well, I better not see you guys messing with my friend again," I said, anger rising inside me.

"And just what're you gonna do about it, Jackson?" Matt said threateningly, getting in my face. My hand that wasn't holding my books reached toward my pocket, where I kept my sword-pen.

Matt smacked my books out of my hand and they skidded across the floor. People gasped and backed up into a semi-circle, preparing for a fight. My notebook flipped open to the inside cover, where a big picture of me and a friend was taped.

One of Matt's goons walked over to my notebook and picked it up. He plucked out the picture and chuckled, showing it to Matt. Matt smirked and took the picture, holding it up for me to see.

It was a picture of me and Annabeth at camp half blood.

"This your _girlfriend_, Jackson?" Matt teased. The students around us laughed and whispered.

I blushed. "That isn't... She's not my girlfriend."

Matt laughed and ripped the picture in two. The bell rang for second period. The semi-circle dissolved. Matt pointed at me as he walked off with his buddies.

"I'll see you in gym," he said. I rolled my eyes and turned around to Tyson.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm leaving," I said. Tyson stared at me.

"Leaving?" he asked. I froze.

"Oh, yeah," I tried to play it off. "No big deal, I'm just going to... camp."

Tyson looked at the floor. I sighed.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go to class."

-.-.-

Our gym coach, Coach Nunley, blew his whistle. We were standing in lines, dressed in various school-color-themed gym outfits: gray sweatpants with pockets, gray shorts, red shorts, red t-shirts, red tank-tops, etc.

"Today," Coach began. "you get to act your shoe size. Today, you are playing one of the most trivial games known to man."

-.-.-

A dodgeball slammed up against the wall, breaking up a circle of girls and making them scream.

"Ladies!" Coach Nunley shouted. "Get in the GAME! Don't be afraid! They're just balls!"

The girls giggled, and a couple of the boys cracked smiles. Another dodgeball sailed through the air and hit one of the girls on her side. She glared at whoever threw the ball and stomped to the sidelines.

Someone threw a ball at Tyson, who dodged it. Matt Sloan, who just so happened to be on the other team, stepped up to the line with a dodgeball. He set his sights on me and chucked the ball. I ducked, and it hit Tyson. He walked to the sidelines.

One of Matt's goons stepped up with a dodgeball in hand. He grinned and made a rumbling sound in his throat.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Percy Jackson," he said in a low voice. His body started to smoke

"Oh no," I said to myself.

The goon burst out of his normal skin and ended up as a 7 foot tall, sharp-toothed, red-eyed, hairy giant. I reached into my sweatpants pocket, brought out my pen, clicked it, and was soon clutching a silver sword. The students in class gasped and backed up against the gym walls. Some headed for the doors.

The other goon, also transformed, joined his friend. They advanced on me with dodgeballs that now seemed to be made of flames.

"What... what are you?" I stammered.

They tossed their flame-balls at me. I ducked and rolled, dodging both of them. They hit the wall, and the sports banners caught on fire. Kids screamed and ran for the exits, except for Tyson, who watched me, amazed.

"Get out of here, Tyson!" I shouted from the floor. When I stood back up, one of the monsters rammed me against the wall like a bull. I got the wind knocked out of me and fell to the floor, clutching my stomach. I looked up, and both of them were walking towards me. I exhaled and used the wall to get myself up. When one of the monsters was close enough, I jabbed with my sword, and missed.

I guess I didn't have enough camp half-blood training yet.

I thrust my sword at him again, and he easily dodged it. I kept cutting, and he kept dodging. We made our way to the middle of the gym floor, where we met the other goon. They started circling me.

While the students were rushing and pushing to get out of the gym, I saw one girl make her way _into _the gym. She was running. She had brown hair and was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and jeans. She had a bow in her hands and a bag of arrows over her shoulder. Strapped to her bicep was a knife.

I went to call her name, and one of the monsters threw another fireball at me. I shouted and ducked.

Annabeth got to me, her eyes angry. I lifted my chin in greeting.

"Long time no see," I said, standing and positioning my sword towards one of the monsters. I locked my eyes on him. Annabeth pulled a bow out of her bag and stood with her back to mine, facing the other monster.

"2 weeks is a long time?" was her reply. We both charged the monsters. I went, slicing with my sword, though it took a while to wear the guy down enough so that I could easily strike him. Annabeth shot arrow after arrow at the other goon, before getting him injured enough so that she could use her knife.

The monsters fell to the floor at the same time. Flames danced around, engulfing the flammable objects in the gym. Everyone was gone, except for Tyson.

Annabeth looked at me.

"We've gotta get out of here," she said.

"Yeah," I said, looking around at the destruction. "Yeah, good plan."

We took off for the exits.

* * *

... This one was longer! :D

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	3. Scene 3: The Cyclops and the Sisters

Thank you all SO MUCH for the amazing reviews!

WARNING: if you haven't read the 2nd book, please don't read this fanfiction until you have. I don't want to spoil anything for you.

Scene 3:

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Tyson/Dylan Patton

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

I sprinted out of my school, followed by Annabeth. We raced to an alley a few blocks down and caught our breath, leaning against the wall.

I looked over at Annabeth. She was breathing deeply, closing her eyes, and pursing her lips. It was silent for a couple seconds. Then Annabeth opened her eyes. Her chin was cut and there was dirt in her messy ponytail and on her forehead. She shouldered her bow and glared at me.

"You're cute when you're mad..." I tried, smiling innocently.

"Yeah, well, I'm about to get real adorable," she said, fixing the sleeves of her t-shirt and brushing off her jeans. Then she turned on me. "What were you _thinking_!" she shouted. "Percy, you can't go around jeopardizing all demigods just because you're _angry_!"

"I wasn't!-" I started. I stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, it wasn't me. The monsters just came out of nowhere."

"They're called Laistrygonians. And didn't Chiron tell you to always move the fight away from mortals?"

"There wasn't enough time! If I had tried to get them out of the gym, it would've given them a chance to-"

Someone came running into the alley. Annabeth brought out her knife, but I stopped her.

"Hey, whoa! Chill! That's my friend, Tyson."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but sheathed her knife. "He's _not_ your friend, Percy."

"Hey man. Are you okay?" I asked Tyson.

Tyson pointed at me, and then at Annabeth.

"Demigods," he said simply. I glanced at Annabeth, who looked at me like 'well? he's _your_ friend.'

"W...what?" I stammered.

"You two are demigods." Tyson repeated. "You can help me."

"Help you with what?" I asked. Suddenly I wasn't looking at Tyson anymore. I mean, It was still Tyson, but not the regular Tyson. This one had one eye. In the middle of his forehead.

Annabeth looked away, frustrated, and then looked back. "I knew it," she said.

I held up my hand.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," I said. "What is going on?"

"He's a monster, Percy," Annabeth explained. "A Cyclops."

A fire truck sped past the alley, on its way to the school. Annabeth looked at me.

"We need to get to camp," she said. She looked at Tyson. "I guess he has to come too."

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I was still speechless due to Tyson's morphing into a Cyclops.

Annabeth walked down the alley, followed by Tyson. I didn't move for a moment.

"Come on!" Annabeth called after hailing a taxi.

-.-.-

The three of us- Tyson, Annabeth, and I- sat in the back of the taxi, cramped and crowded. I sat in the middle. Annabeth glared out the window. Tyson drummed on his knees.

I was trying to call me mom on my phone.

"Come on, come on," I whispered. "Pick up!"

It went to my mom's voicemail.

"Hey, mom," I said after the beep. "Annabeth showed up at school... we're heading to camp. I'll see you... well, whenever I see you. Right now we're by-"

Annabeth reached over and took my phone. She pressed the 'end' button and dropped the phone into her lap.

I looked around, and then looked back at Annabeth.

"Why did you do that?"

Annabeth kept her eyes glued on the road.

"When you use a cell phone, you send out a calling signal to possible... enemies... listening in. It wouldn't matter that much, if you hadn't almost said our location," she said.

"Okay, what is your problem?" I asked, angry.

"I haven't had the best time since you left, Percy," Annabeth snapped, turning on me. She stared me down for a second before looking back out the window. "And it wasn't the easiest thing to figure out where you went to school. You're lucky I found you in time."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"How did you know about Tyson?" I whispered into Annabeth's ear. She leaned into me.

"Some monsters can disguise themselves as mortals when in the real world," she whispered back.

"Since Annabeth doesn't talk to _monsters_," Tyson said. "Tell her I can hear her." I glanced at Tyson, who wasn't a Cyclops anymore, and was glaring. I gulped.

"I'll do that, man," I said. Tyson smirked and rolled his eyes before looking out his window. I looked at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes as well.

"Like Grover?" I urged. "With his hat and crutches?"

"Well, yes, but more complicated than that," she replied. "They use this thing called Mist to conceal their true appearance. Only a few people can see through it. It's a very smart way to disguise yourself."

"And you can see through it," I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Can you use it?" I asked.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "If... if necessary, yes." She lifted her chin in pride.

-.-.-

After a half hour or so, we were driving along a back road, next to some picket fences and cows. It was high noon, and the sun streamed through the car windows.

"Stop here, please," Annabeth told the driver.

"Are you sure?" The lady responded. "There's nothing out here."

"Yes ma'am."

As we got out of the cab, I looked back into the front seat. There wasn't just one lady, there were three. The one driving had bright green eyes and wore a bandana around her mouth. The one in the middle wore sunglasses and a matching bandana. The one on the passenger side, closest to me, wore the same sunglasses and had a dazzling smile. All three of them had silver hair.

The passenger-side window rolled down. The lady smiled at me, and spoke in the same voice as the driver.

"30, 31, 75, 12," she said. The next thing I knew, the cab had disappeared. I caught up to Annabeth and Tyson.

"Hey Annabeth," I said. "Did that cab have 1 driver?"

"Of course not," she said. "It had 3. The Gray Sisters... The 3 fates." She said.

"W...what?"

"You didn't expect a mortal drive us to camp, did you?" she asked, laughing as she began to walk towards the camp entrance.

We heard a scream and stopped. It was following by shouting and the sound of swords and fire. Annabeth and I shared a look, then took off running for the entrance.

* * *

I have to reread the Sea of Monsters to get this fanfiction right, and I'd forgotten how much I love this book. :D

Well? Like it? Mind telling me if you do?


	4. Scene 4: Why does she hate me?

To anonymous reviewer **Colin: **I did not get the title wrong. Actually, I'm turning the _second_ Percy Jackson book (The Sea of Monsters) into a movie, and trying to somewhat fix the mistakes that I believe were made in the _first_ movie. If I had my way, the first movie would have been just like the book. And there's no need to rewrite that :D

To anonymous reviewer (no name): I understand the Fates and the Gray sisters are 2 completely different things in Percy Jackson. If you've ever seen Disney's Hercules, they have the "Fates" share the eye. I combined the 2 ideas for the movie, because a lot of other things are different too.

Thanks EVERYONE for the reviews!

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Tyson/Dylan Patton  
Clarisse LaRue/Leelee Sobieski  
Ares camper/Loyd Bateman  
Aphrodite camper 1/Marielle Jaffe  
Aphrodite camper 2/Christie Laing  
Lee Fletcher/Callan McAuliffe  
Chiron/Pierce Brosnan  
Ares camper 2/Chris Hemsworth

-Previous scene-  
Gray sister 1 (driver)/ Jane Fonda  
Gray sister 2 (middle)/ Helen Mirren  
Gray sister 3 (window)/ Susan Sarandon

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

Annabeth sped through the entrance to camp. I hurried after her. Tyson followed behind me. Annabeth looked over her shoulder, probably to shout something at me, but stopped before she could open her mouth. She glared and turned back around as she ran.

"How is_ he_ in here?" she yelled back at me.

"What do you mean!" I shouted in reply.

"Monsters aren't aloud inside the camp! The magic borders..."

"Who cares?" I asked. "Let's just find out what's going on."

"Right." Annabeth nodded and kept running.

We passed by the regular spots: the bonfire where everyone ate, the tents and cabins, the training courses. We didn't see a single camper. We finally reached the battle arena- a grassy area surrounded by trees next to the edge of a cliff, where we did most of our combat training.

Every single camper was among the trees or out in the open.

Battling a giant, bronze, bull.

And I mean _everyone_. Campers shot arrows at the bull from under the trees. Aphrodite campers ran around helping wounded campers to the sidelines and putting out fires. The campers closest to the bull were trying to take it out with their shields and swords, but the bull just swatted them aside.

"What is _that_?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't... I don't really know," Annabeth said, which shocked me. She normally knows everything.

Annabeth looked around and stopped a camper (obviously someone she knew) who was running to attack the bull. She had caramel colored, stringy hair and angry eyes.

"Clarisse," Annabeth said. "How did a giant bull get inside the camp?"

"Now isn't the time to talk, brain child," Clarisse snapped. "You guys need to get suited up and help us kill this thing." She ran off.

Annabeth glared after Clarisse, the she and I rushed over to the armor tent and put on the heavy metal breastplates and arm-bands while the bull attacked some other campers. Annabeth grabbed a shield and tossed it at me before getting one for herself. She pulled out a hunting knife and I pulled out my sword. We joined the rest of the campers at the battle arena.

Clarisse had stepped up right next to the bull and was fighting it like crazy. A boy was helping her: big, tough-looking, and probably a son of Ares. They looked like they were doing a pretty good job of weakening the bull's defenses.

Then the son of Ares went to slam his sword hilt into the bull's snout. It would've smashed the bull's face in, but then it started blowing fire at the camper. He fell backwards, his clothes and hair in flames.

Clarisse continued to fight the bull as a pretty Aphrodite camper came to the boy's aid, helping him put out the flames. Annabeth charged forward with 1 or 2 other campers and began attacking the bull. I stayed behind and watched the chaos unfold. I hadn't realized how much I hadn't trained compared to everyone else.

Something caught my eye. Off to my left, another son of Ares and a blonde boy I didn't recognize carried a body on a stretcher. I stopped the boy.

"What happened?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Percy Jackson," he said. "You're _back_. I owe Beckendorf 5 dollars." He started walking again. I jogged after him and the other boy.

"Okay, listen... you..." I began, pointing at the kid. I realized I didn't know his name.

"Lee Fletcher," he said, practically reading my mind.

"Look, Lee, I don't who 'Beckendorf' is, or why you guys were betting on me, and right now, I don't care." I looked down at the wounded camper. It was a daughter of Aphrodite, her armor half-melted off and her hair and clothes singed from flames. "What happened to her?" I asked.

"She was helping someone off the field and the bull got her, full blast," Lee replied. "It isn't going too good out there. The flames keep catching us off guard." He looked at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes.

"You need someone who can control water," I said bitterly. Lee laughed.

"Good guess," he said. He started to walk off towards the infirmary again. I turned my back on him, took a deep breath, and marched towards where Annabeth and Clarisse were still fighting the bull.

I emerged from the crowd and, for the first time, got a really good look at the bull. His eyes were pitch black and his bronze coat of hair shimmered with sweat. His hooves were dangerously sharp, and his horns sparkled.

Annabeth appeared next to me.

"Stop staring and do something, before you get killed," she teased. She managed a slight smile

"It's beautiful, in a really scary way," I replied as I approached the bull. He turned towards me, completely ignoring Clarisse pounding him with a shield. I swallowed my fear and stepped up to him. We locked eyes, and neither of us moved. The commotion around us slowly died down. Campers started whispering 'what's he doing?' and 'how did he...?' all around me. The bull started building up fire. I closed my eyes and held up my hand, willing the water just past the edge of the cliff to rise.

Right as the bull let his fireball loose, my eyes snapped open and a huge wave of water came down on the battle area, dousing everyone near the bull. Annabeth laughed in victory and shook her wet hair out of her face. She smiled at me, and I lunged at the bull.

I'd slowed its reflexes by getting it wet. I kept stabbing it with my sword and it didn't know which way to go. 2 other campers joined me. Within a matter of seconds, the bull fell over on its side, completely dead.

Everyone cheered. We got a couple claps on the shoulder and back, and people started crowding around us. Annabeth smirked and clapped for me. I smiled.

Then Clarisse, soaking wet from my wave of water, broke through the circle, screaming in rage.

"You ruin EVERYTHING!" she shouted, pushing campers out of her way. "I don't understand why you didn't just STAY gone!"

Annabeth stepped in between Clarisse and me.

"Calm down, Clarisse," she hissed. Clarisse scoffed in outrage and stomped out of the circle.

Everyone was silent and frozen for a couple seconds. Then someone starting clapping, and the cheering started up again. I tried to smile and celebrate, but Annabeth looked at me like 'what just happened?', and I couldn't shake the feeling of hate that I'd felt from Clarisse. It probably showed on my face.

* * *

And, CUT!

Like it? Mind telling me if you do?


	5. Scene 5: Thalia's tree

To anonymous reviewer: I usually try to update every week, but it's been late this week because I've had camp for my drill team the past week. Sorry about the lateness. :D

Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get the point across without dragging it into the next scene. I'll make the next one longer for you guys!

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Tyson/Dylan Patton  
Chiron/Pierce Brosnan

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

Annabeth and I talked by the fire at dinner. We weren't talking about anything important, just talking. Tyson was standing off to my right, looking around at everything but not moving or touching anything. He had manipulated the Mist again, so he looked like a regular, troubled demigod.

Annabeth looked over at him, then back at me.

"So, are we gonna tell anybody about what he really is?" She asked quietly.

"Look, he's standing right there, Annabeth," I snapped. "He can hear you."

Annabeth glared at me then took a sip of her drink. Chiron trotted up.

"Percy, Annabeth," he said. "I've been looking for you."

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"A great deal is wrong," Chiron replied. "There's been a change in employment."

"A change in... what?" I asked.

"Employment," Chiron repeated. "I've been... for lack of a better term, _let go_."

"You, mean like, _fired_?" I asked, setting down my goblet on the table behind me. Annabeth did the same. "Wait... can they even do that?"

"I'm afraid so," he said.

"Chiron, why would they fire you?" Annabeth asked, her voice soft and caring.

"The camp has magical borders," Chiron began, though he wasn't talking to Annabeth (who nodded), and he was looking straight at me. "For years, the magic has protected the camp from mortals..." He looked at Tyson. "And monsters."

"Wait, you know about Tyson?" I asked. Chiron nodded.

"I apologize," he said. "I can see through the mist." He shifted his weight on his hooves. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I'm in charge of keeping the camp safe, and training young demigods to the best of their abilities. If I can't keep up with my duties, then, well, I will be forced to take a leave of absence. The camp's magic borders have been failing, weakening by the hour, for a few days now. That is my fault."

Annabeth shook her head. "That's impossible," she said. "The borders can't break unless..." her eyes got wide. Chiron nodded. Annabeth took off running. Chiron motioned for me to follow. I left Tyson and ran after Annabeth.

-.-.-

Annabeth sprinted through the forest, followed by me and Chiron.

She finally slowed to a stop in front of a small group of trees. She stared at one of them, the smallest, most pathetic-looking pine tree I'd ever seen, especially compared to the bigger trees around it. Then she dropped to her knees and touched the trunk with her fingertips.

When she pulled her fingers away, they were covered in a greenish-brown, sticky-looking substance.

"Ew, what is that!" I asked. I rushed forward and grabbed her wrist, looking at her fingers. She pulled her hand away and looked at the tree.

"It's tree sap," she said.

"And it's _green_?" I asked. Chiron stepped forward.

"Poison," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Will someone_ please_ tell me what's going on?"

Annabeth looked up at me, a tear sliding down her cheek. I was shocked to see her cry. I wiped the tear away. Annabeth closed her eyes.

"9 years ago," she said quietly, "When I was 7... There was this girl. Thalia. She was the daughter of Zeus, but she didn't know it. Monsters chased her every day and every night. She tried to make it to camp, and Grover tried to help. But she didn't make it."

I looked over at Chiron, who was looking sadly at Annabeth. I looked back to her.

"When she died," she continued, opening her eyes, "Grover carried her body out here, to the edges of the forest. He buried her right here."

Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky all of a sudden, as if Zeus was listening in on our conversation. Annabeth glanced sadly at the sky, then back to the tree.

"This tree was grown in honor of Thalia, and Zeus blessed the camp with magic borders so long as the tree remained healthy."

"And now someone's poisoned it," I said. Annabeth nodded.

"Who would do something like that?" I asked. No one said anything. I knelt down on the ground and looked at the trunk.

There was a huge gash running down the side. It was dripping poisoned tree sap. It was actually really gross.

Lighting flashed again, followed by a clap of thunder. Then it started to pour. Chiron leaned forward.

"You two should get back to your cabins," he said before galloping away. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans. I held out my hand to Annabeth.

"Want some help?" I asked loudly over the rain. She turned around, tears running down her cheeks.

"No," she replied, yelling to be heard too. "I'm just gonna stay here for a while."

I leaned closer. "Are you alright?" I shouted.

"I'm fine!" She said, but she started crying again.

"Why are you crying?" I yelled. "What is it about this daughter of Zeus that gets you so upset?"

Thunder crashed louder.

"Just go, Percy!"

I stared at Annabeth as she turned back to the tree. I turned and walked away.

(Side-shot of Percy walking away from Annabeth, who's on her knees at the base of the tree.)

* * *

This very moment is when I realized that I am DEFINITELY doing deleted scenes for this. :D

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	6. Scene 6: The Empathy Link

... I don't really have anything to say :)

I started school today... it was actually a very fun, productive day! Hello, sophomore year. I like you ;D

CAST:

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Tyson/Dylan Patton  
Grover Underwood/Brandon T. Jackson

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

I was dreaming, which was obvious. Everything had a smoky, foggy look to it.

I was in a cave, and water dripped from the ceiling. In one corner sat Grover, shivering and wet. He looked up and seemed to see me. He jumped up.

"Percy!" he bleated like a goat. "Thank the gods it worked!"

I felt like I was materializing in the cave. I looked down and saw my hands forming from water vapor. I looked back up at Grover.

"What worked?" I asked.

"We don't have much time," Grover said. He grabbed my now-materialized elbow and led me along the cave. "I used an empathy link. I didn't think it would work, well 'cause it didn't the first time, but-"

"Whoa, hold on!" I interrupted, stopping in my tracks. "_What _is an empathy link?"

"Look, Perce, I don't know how to explain it," Grover said. "It's like... whenever you're dreaming, I can communicate with you."

"Okay, so that dream I had about you running, down the street. In the rain. That was... real?"

Grover nodded.

"...I'm following you," I said, the wheels turning in my head. "But why would you need to use an empathy link? What's wrong?"

"I found something that can save the camp," Grover said, "and you've gotta tell Annabeth and Chiron as soon as you can."

"Well what is it?"

A loud crashing noise shook the cave. Rocks fell from the ceiling. Another loud crashing noise echoed through the corridor. I looked around, panicking.

"What is that!" I shouted. Grover shushed me. He motioned for me to follow him and we raced back down the corridor.

"The Golden Fleece," he said as we ran. "It's here."

"Where is _here_?" I asked as the crashing continued. "And what the heck is the Golden Fleece? Like sheep wool?"

"Yeah. It restores any piece of nature that's been destroyed. _Here _is..." he looked around. "Well, I'm not really sure. But it's some island off the coast of Florida. That's where I was when he captured me."

"When who captured you?"

A foot crashed down next to Grover and a hand picked him up.

"Hide!" Grover hissed. I ran behind a boulder and stared at what appeared to be a giant Cyclops clutching my best friend in his hand.

"Found you!" The Cyclops bellowed happily. Grover coughed.

"Oh, hello dear," he said in a girly voice. "It seems you got here at just the wrong moment."

The Cyclops stomped his foot, making the room shake. I fell over, then quickly scrambled to my feet.

"What _now_?" The Cyclops pouted.

"My dress isn't done yet, honeybear," Grover cooed. "And you know how we girls are. We need every detail of our wedding to be perfect!"

"Wedding?" I muttered to myself.

"How long will dress take?" The Cyclops asked Grover.

"About 2 weeks?" Grover tried.

"Too long," The Cyclops said. "1 week."

"Oh, fine," Grover said, still using his girl voice. "14 days it is."

The Cyclops put Grover down, satisfied. He stomped off.

I ran out to meet Grover.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"The only reason I'm still alive is because I told him I'm wearing satyr-scented perfume. And that I'm a girl," he said grudgingly. "Now he wants to marry me." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Percy, you have to come get me _and _the Fleece. It's the only way to save camp."

"You're sure?"

Grover nodded.

"Okay," I said, right as my image started to fade.

"You're waking up," Grover told me. "Percy, you have to hurry. I can't let the camp get destroyed."

"Plus, the whole... wedding...uh... thing," I stammered as everything started to fade away.

"Yeah," Grover said, nodding in agreement. "That too."

Everything went black. Then I woke up.

The sun was rising. I sat up in my hammock and looked around. Some people were up, but some of the other cabins and tents across the water and in the forest were still closed up tight. I got out of bed and glanced over at one of the other hammocks. Tyson was sleeping soundly. I grinned and then looked around for some clothes. I was wearing blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. I looked around, picked up a pair of jeans, and then checked to see if they smelled clean.

* * *

I wrote a whole bunch of crap. I have to split it up into 3 SCENES! :D yayyy!

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	7. Scene 7: A quest to save camp

WHOOP WHOOP! :)

Movie montage song/Magic by B.o.B  
Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Chiron/Pierce Brosnan  
Clarisse LaRue/Leelee Sobieski

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

A few demigods jogged back from the morning bonfire as I was walking to it. Annabeth was standing with her back to me as I approached. I saw her talking to Clarisse intensely, getting mad and shaking her head a lot at whatever Clarisse was saying. I walked up to the 2 of them.

"Hey," I said. Clarisse noticed me, rolled her eyes, and walked off.

"She obviously still hates me," I commented, picking up a goblet from a stack and filling it with water. Annabeth raised her eyebrows and lifted her chin in acknowledgment, but didn't meet my eyes. She grabbed an apple from one of the stone tables and bit into it, crossing her arms and staring off into space.

"Still thinking about Thalia?" I asked gently. She didn't respond, didn't even notice that I said something. She took another bite of her apple. I looked at her, confused.

"Hello?" I said, waving my hand in front of her face. "Anyone home?"

She shook herself out of her trance and noticed that my hand was in front of her face. She smacked it away and, with reflexes like a cat, snatched my goblet from me and threw it to the ground. She was glaring at the floor. I stood frozen and shocked, staring at Annabeth.

"Uh... Are you okay?" I asked after a while. Annabeth shook her hair out of her face and lifted her chin proudly like she always does when she's trying to seem tough.

"Clarisse wants to lead a quest," she said simply, obviously still angry.

"...And?" I asked, looking up at her expectantly. She turned away and started to walk. I jogged to catch up with her.

"And I think that's a stupid idea," she said.

"Because... you want to lead it?"

Annabeth stopped walking and looked guilty.

"No," she lied. I raised my eyebrow at her. She sighed.

"If you must know," she said, "yes. I think a child of Athena is a much smarter choice than a child of Ares. Don't you agree?"

"Well, just ask-"

"Percy!" Chiron trotted up. I turned to him, and then looked back at Annabeth, nodding my head. I pointed at Chiron.

"Ask him," I said, grinning. Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Ask me what?" Chiron asked, looking at Annabeth. Annabeth looked up at him and shifted under his intense gaze.

"For a quest," she said, lifting her chin. "To save camp."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. "And what will you be searching for on this 'quest to save camp'?"

"The Golden Fleece," I said, remembering. Annabeth and Chiron looked at me. I looked away nervously, then back up. "It can help."

"Of course!" Chiron said to himself. He started thinking.

Annabeth leaned closer.

"Quit stealing the spotlight!" she snapped at me under her breath.

"I'm not stealing the spotlight!" I replied, just as quickly and quietly.

Chiron turned to me. "Percy, how did you come up with that?"

"Grover told me..." I said. "In my dream. He's wherever the Fleece is, and we have to go find it."

"But how?" Annabeth spoke up. "We don't even know where it is."

I shrugged.

"Some island off the coast of Florida," I said.

"That would take months to find," she said. "There are miles and miles of ocean. We barely have 2 weeks."

"30, 31, 75, 12," I said to myself. Annabeth looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"30, 31, 75, 12," I said again. "Those are latitude and longitude, right? It has to be the coordinates of the island."

Annabeth got excited. She turned to Chiron.

"Chiron, you _have_ to let me go now," she said. "We know where it is!"

Chiron smiled, then coughed and went back to his stern face.

"Annabeth, I know how much you want to save the tree, but I'm not in charge of you. I can't make any decisions on who to send or who _not _to send on a quest," he said.

Annabeth looked frustrated, until Chiron smirked and chuckled. He leaned in to Annabeth with a mischievous look in his eye.

"That means I can't stop you," he said. Annabeth smiled and hugged him around the torso. She started to walk away. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

"C'mon, Percy," she said as we walked away from Chiron

(Chiron is left alone on the screen. He crosses his arms and smiles after the 2 demigods.)

**(MOVIE MONTAGE!) **(instrumental intro... aka chorus without words)

Annabeth trains Percy in sword-fighting. She slams her sword into his armor and he falls to the ground. She holds out her hand and they lock eyes before she helps him up and she begins teaching him how to handle the sword again.

-fade transition-

Annabeth leans over a map, tracing down the latitude and longitude lines with her fingers. She stops on a small symbol. Zoom in on the symbol. It's a small triangle in the ocean with the label 'Bermuda Triangle.' Annabeth and Percy glance quickly at each other, concerned. Percy picks up a red pen and hands it to Annabeth. He scoots his chair closer to the map as Annabeth draws the course she and Percy will have to take to get to the island.

-fade transition-

(begin chorus lyrics!)

The sun sets on camp half blood, then is seen rising again after a few seconds.

Percy and Annabeth are sword-fighting again. Annabeth slams her sword into his armor like she did before, but he recovers. Annabeth nods at him and lunges at him again. She cuts his shoulder. He clutches at his shoulder as she shakes her head and says "try again." (Though we can't hear her.)

-fade transition-

Percy searches for a book on a step-ladder in front of a bookcase. The bookcase is in a small tent. Annabeth is leaning against the side of the bookcase. Demigods can be seen walking past the open tent-flap. Every once in a while, one will peer in to check out what Annabeth and Percy are doing, but quickly becomes uninterested and walks away. Percy pulls out a book off the top shelf and a cloud of dust falls around him. He coughs and waves the dust out of his face. He hands the book to Annabeth, who drops it on a table and opens it as Percy steps off the ladder and walks over to look over her shoulder. Clarisse peeks into the tent (close up) and glares. After a few seconds, she shakes her head and walks away. Annabeth and Percy are seen looking at the book. Zoom in on the book page. It's a page about The Golden Fleece and the island it's found on.

-fade transition-

The sun sets and rises on camp half blood again, signaling a new day.

Percy thrusts his sword at Annabeth, but she catches it with her sword hilt. She throws it back at him, and he stumbles backwards. He swings it around and hits Annabeth in the side. The sword dents her armor. She looks up and smiles at Percy, her hair in her face. Percy, breathing heavily and clutching his sword, smiles back.

-fade transition-

* * *

And, end of scene. It fades into the next one. :)

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	8. Scene 8: Trouble in paradise

Anonymous review reply: **sarimontana**! Thank you so, so, so much! It's great to hear that someone thinks that Rick, of all people, would actually like this! :P Thank you again.

**udon'tneed2knomyname: **Oh wow. thank you so so much. People who actually support my writing and want more really make me smile. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, I've been very busy with school and dance and... well, you'll see below. Thank you again for your review!

Alright guys, here's the deal. Any of you ever read The Hunger Games? If you haven't, just play along. If you have, you'll understand when I say I've been completely consumed by it. Legitimately consumed. All I can think about is The Hunger Games. Just finished the series, and had no desire to write any Percy for a while. Which is CRAZY. Like, unspeakable crazy. I apologize. BUT, as promised, here is the next chapter :) A little late, but better late than never, right?

This chapter was really hard to write. I didn't know what I wanted to happen. But, I have the next one practically done! Yay!

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Chiron/Pierce Brosnan  
Clarisse LaRue/Leelee Sobieski

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

_Percy thrusts his sword at Annabeth, but she catches it with her sword hilt. She throws it back at him, and he stumbles backwards. He swings it around and hits Annabeth in the side. The sword dents her armor. She looks up and smiles at Percy, her hair in her face. Percy, breathing heavily and clutching his sword, smiles back. _

-fade transition- (the music begins to fade out)

Annabeth and I were sitting in a small boat, docked on the beach. We were putting finishing touches on it. I was tying knots in ropes and Annabeth was fixing the sail. We worked in silence. When we were done, we both hopped off the boat and examined our work. We smiled at each other, and without saying a word, began walking up the hill and into the forest.

-fade transition- (music has ended)

Annabeth and I had made it through the forest and were walking to the bonfire, in the middle of a conversation about the boat.

"...and when we get there, there'll be enough room for Grover," Annabeth was saying. "You said he was stranded on that island, right?" Annabeth was saying. I nodded. She returned the nod. We walked in silence for a few moments. Then Annabeth turned to me.

"So hey," she said, "it's been really fun... working with you on this quest."

I was shocked that she'd said anything about it at all, and I'm sure it showed on my face.

"Same to you," I replied. Annabeth shook her hair out of her face.

**(A/N just realized how much I really HATE deleted scenes. I was going to write something here, but then discovered it wouldn't make sense because the essential piece of dialogue was in the DELETED FREAKING SCENE that I created. ugh. Curse my writing. :/ )**

"We should be ready to go in a few days," she said, "as long as no one tries to stop us from leaving. I doubt that'll happen, but Chiron's not here to make sure we get going."

"Right," I said. I paused, staring at Annabeth. She was looking off to her left. After a while, she glanced up at me and we locked eyes.

"What're you staring at...?" she said slowly, both of us frozen in each others eyes.

"That night," I said slowly, "when we saw Thalia's tree..."

"Don't bring that up," Annabeth snapped, turning her head away and breaking the spell. She started walking, and I quickly followed.

"No, wait," I stammered. "Annabeth, would you please just talk to me about it?" I asked, frustration in my voice. Annabeth abruptly stopped walking, and I almost ran into her.

"You said that I know nothing about Thalia," I said as I stumbled around, regaining my balance. "So fill me in."

Annabeth whirled around to face me.

"Sometimes, Percy, when you trust people, things start going wrong," she said solemnly. "It's just better if you don't know."

"Okay, don't know _what_?" I asked. "What are you not telling me? Is there some kind of secret Thalia thing that I'm not supposed to know about?"

"It's not just Thalia," Annabeth said coldly.

"What else is it, then?"

"You."

I stopped.

"Wait, me?" I asked. Annabeth shook her head, frustrated.

"Nevermind," she said, turning to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Stop running away from me and talk to me," I said, looking her in the eye. She lifted her chin and gave me a challenging glare.

"I can't tell you," she said after a while. "I promised Chiron."

I pursed my lips and looked around before looking back at Annabeth.

"I don't see Chiron anywhere. Do you?"

"It doesn't make a difference. I gave him my word, and a child of Athena never goes back on a promise."

"Look," I said defensively, getting in Annabeth's face and hitting the back of my hand on my palm, "I don't know if I wanna go through with this quest if you're gonna get all high and mighty with your..." I gestured to all of her. "Athena stuff."

"Fine!" Annabeth barked. "If your logic is messed up because you've swallowed too much salt water, then I want nothing to do with you! I can handle myself. I'll go alone!"

"Perfect!" I shouted back at her as she stormed off. After glaring after her for multiple seconds, I dragged my hands down my face and slapped my cheek a couple times. I regained my composure and took off in the opposite direction.

-.-.-.-

The sun was white hot in the sky. I had a bow in my hand and a bag of arrows over my shoulder. I was walking by a bunch of campers training and battling, and I walked to a group of them who were shooting arrows and random things. Someone shot an arrow that went right past my face. I had to back up quickly, and when I did, I backed straight into Clarisse. She glanced at me, then continued to shoot with her bow. I rolled my eyes and pulled out an arrow, trying to figure out how to attach it to the bow.

"You look stressed, seaweed brain," Clarisse snarled, aiming at a target.

I narrowed my eyes at her over my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't call me that," was my response. Clarisse laughed.

"That answers that question," she said, letting her bow hang at her side. She turned around to face me as I dropped the arrow I'd been trying to work with. I almost dropped my bow. Clarisse watched me with a scowl on her face as I got another arrow out and successfully strung it on the bow. I aimed and pulled back on the string, when Clarisse spoke.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked smugly, shooting a bird with her arrow. The bird went down with a caw. I was speechless. Clarisse smirked at me, then I shook myself out of it.

"What's it to you?" I asked, raising the bow back up to my shoulder.

"You're trying to act tough, and it's pathetic. I'm trying to save you the embarrassment."

"Gee, thanks," I replied sarcastically. Clarisse smirked at me over her shoulder as she turned to shoot another bird. She raised her bow and looked away from me.

"You know you won't be able to make it back to camp alive," she said, her eyes trained on a bird in the trees.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Your quest is gonna fail. Hard."

"You don't have a clue what you're talking about, Clairsse," I snapped. She laughed.

"Fine, don't believe me," she said, stashing her bow in her bag. "But I wouldn't leave if I were you."

She walked away, leaving me in the afternoon sun with demigods scurrying around on every side of me.

* * *

Meh. That argument with Annabeth was... uneventful :P But hey! I had to come up with something!

Yepp. SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	9. Scene 9: A visit from the gods

Sorry it's been so long, you guys! I've been super busy...

But on a side note:

**You. Guys.** Have you _READ_ this FREAKING BOOK? ! Yeah, the one about **The Lost Hero**? ! is ANYONE else F L I P P I N G out? or PSYCHED for** TSoN**? What did you think of the book, if you read it already? What do you think of it so far, if you're in the middle of it? If you haven't read it, do you think you're going to? _**NO**__**SPOILERS**_, please, for people who haven't read it... but I'm telling you, guys, this series? It's gonna _rock_. Maybe not like PJatO, but it's gonna rock just as hard. I flipping love it.

Anyways... here is the next scene for you :P

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Hermes/Dylan Neal

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

I made my way through the soaking wet grass, zipping up my gray hoodie as I walked. It was the middle of the night, and the sky was crystal clear. I walked down to the spot along the beach where Grover first showed me our teacher Mr. Brunner (aka Chiron) in his real form. I walked up to the water and looked out, stuffing my hands in my hoodie pockets.

I closed my eyes. Images raced through my mind. I could see and hear Grover getting picked up by the Cyclops, Chiron leaving and saying he'd try to find a way to come back, Annabeth yelling at me. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but the calm ocean water.

All of a sudden, there was someone standing next to me. I jumped. The man smiled.

"It's a little past your curfew, isn't it?" he said. I gave him the once-over. He had a mail-carrier's messenger-bag slung over his shoulder, and was wearing khaki pants, a dark blue polo, and a pair of dark blue converse.

With wings sprouting out the sides.

"Yeah. I..." I said slowly. I looked at the man suspiciously. "Couldn't sleep." I looked back out at the water

"Something troubling you?" The man asked, setting his bag on the sand next to him. I opened my mouth to say something, and the man's cell phone rang. The ringtone was Rihanna's 'Single Ladies.' I raised an eyebrow. The man coughed nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone: a blue, glowing, blackberry. With 2 miniature snakes wrapped around the screen.

"Would you move?" the man asked impatiently. "I can't see who's calling."

The snakes stayed put.

"It's Athena," a disembodied girl's voice said. The man thought for a moment, then started to put his phone back in his pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the girl said, making him freeze. "You know she doesn't like it when you ignore her calls."

"Just tell her I'm in a meeting," he said to his phone. He silenced it then put it in his pocket. He turned back to me. "Where were we?" he asked.

I just stared at him, confused. He sighed and brought out his phone again, and the snakes slithered up his bare arm. The phone transformed into a staff with wings at the top. A caduceus.

The man smirked. "George and Martha, meet Percy," he said to the snakes. Hissing floated through the air.

"Hello, Percy," A guy's voice whispered.

"George!" the girl's voice from earlier scolded him. "Don't scare the kid."

I stared at the snakes.

"Um... hey."

"You really could stand to be polite, Percy," the girl's voice said. "We are assistants to the gods, after all."

I looked back up at the man.

"You're a god?" I asked.

"Surely, you've figured it out by now," the man said, looking legitimately puzzled. He pointed at himself. "Hermes."

I got that 'oh, I get it now!' look on my face.

"You're Luke's dad?" I asked. Hermes pursed his lips.

"That one's new," he said as George and Martha unwound from his arm and curled up around the caduceus. He stuck it in the sand. "I've been called many things," he went on, "but never 'Luke's dad.'"

"Sorry," I said. "I just didn't think... Luke described you differently."

Hermes looked bitter.

"I'm sure he did," he said sadly. We locked eyes for a second, and I looked away.

"But on a lighter note," he began. I looked up as Hermes picked up his bag and started to pull something out of it. "I have a delivery for you."

He handed me a plastic Ziploc bag with brightly colored vitamins in it. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What're these for?" I asked.

"You'll know," Hermes said, closing his messenger bag. I pocketed the vitamins.

"Uh, thanks," I said.

"Percy," Hermes said. "You know what's going to happen, right?"

I stared at him blankly. He sighed.

"When your camp fully loses its magic protection, none of you stand a chance."

"You sound so concerned."

"What I'm saying is, Zeus isn't very patient. If I were you, I would hurry. Soon, your borders will fail completely. As the messenger of the gods, I hear things, Percy. Things that people- and monsters- are saying."

"And... what're they saying?" I asked.

"That you'd better get going before you have a full-blown battle on your hands."

"Battle? We're just a bunch of kids. Who would attack us?"

Hermes looked deadly serious. "Someone who has a grudge against the gods."

"And that someone would be...?" I waited for an answer. Hermes looked at me, sadly. I understood.

"Luke," I said. Hermes nodded.

"Get a move on," he said. He looked at the coast, and mine and Annabeth's boat came sailing around the corner. He leaned closer to me and pointed out to the sea.

"Do you see that cruise ship, Percy? The one with the lights?"

"Yes."

"Follow it for as long as you can."

"Who's on it?"

"Mortals, mostly," Hermes replied. I looked up at him, a little freaked out and confused. He didn't look down from the cruise ship. I nodded my head and mumbled "mostly," like that made sense. I looked back out at the sea.

"If you need to, board the ship. It's going in the general direction that you're headed. No one will ever know the difference. Blend in, eat some food, talk to some of the passengers..."

I nodded. Hermes and I stared out at the ocean for a moment.

"So I should get Annabeth, shouldn't I?" I asked after a while.

"Unless you're going alone, which I don't recommend," Hermes replied, shaking out of his trance and picking up his bag and caduceus.

"Alright, well... thanks, Hermes." He nodded curtly.

"Just doing my job," he replied. He stared walking down the edge of the beach, turned a corner, and was gone.

I looked at the cruise ship, fading quickly, before turning and running to get Annabeth.

* * *

FIN. Kind of... Well, until the next scene anyways.

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	10. Scene 10: Wakeup call

Been a long time, hasn't it?

Heh... don't hurt me :D

I've been so busy. I have had tons of school finals to study for, and I auditioned for the school musical (got the lead female role, which I'm still in shock about!). attempted NaNoWriMo this year. I failed miserably at 20-something thousand words. Eh. Maybe next year.

Anywho, here is chapter 10. :D

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Young Percy Jackson/Liam James  
Young Annabeth Chase/Morgan Lily

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

I slowly pushed open the tent flap on Annabeth's tent. It was too dark to see inside, and when I took a step in, I ran into something metal and tripped, slamming into something else that crashed to the floor with a low 'thud.' I froze and listened. Annabeth was still breathing heavily, so I knew she was still asleep. I stepped closer and peered around a corner to see her sitting at a table with her head and arms lying on a bunch of papers spread out around her. She was wearing a dirty, white, short-sleeved t-shirt that had a hole in the sleeve. It looked like it was charred around the edges. A candle was resting by her elbow, casting an orange, flickering glow in a circle.

I stopped. Annabeth looked pretty when she slept. The angry, intimidating look that was on her face when I last saw her had disappeared. She looked happy and 10 years younger.

I started to imagine her as a little kid. I could see her running around and jumping in leaves, waving at her parents and then diving into a pool, and sitting at a desk in an elementary school, talking to friends. Then I thought of my own childhood. I saw myself sitting on a dusty couch late at night when my tired mom got home from work, me punching a kid in the nose because he was mocking my family, us moving, Gabe Ugliano yelling at my mom while I hid under the table, me standing alone on the playground.

I shook myself out of it, my vision returning to Annabeth sleeping with her head on the table. I squatted down, bracing myself with my hands on my knees, and put my face next to hers.

"_Annabeth_," I whispered. "_Annabeth, wake up_." She slowly opened her eyes and peered into the darkness.

"Percy?" she asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's time to go," I replied.

Annabeth sat up and remembered she was angry with me. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going alone, remember?" she snapped.

"That boat is as much mine as it is yours," I said. "Plus, _I'm_ the son of Poseidon here. My dad hates you."

"Did you just wake me up to insult me?"

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"No," I said. "Hermes came to see me. Annabeth, we gotta go. Like now." I noticed the papers that were on the table. I glanced at Annabeth questioningly and reached over, pulling out a couple of the papers from under her arms. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking away. I looked at the papers in my hand.

"Annabeth, what is all this?"

Annabeth returned with a backpack and reached into a chest by her bed. She pulled out clothes and supplies and stuffed things into her bag.

"It's nothing, Percy," she said simply, grabbing the papers out of my hand and combing them with the ones on the table. She pushed them all into a stack and stuck them inside her bag. She pulled on a jean jacket over her grimy t-shirt and shouldered the backpack.

"Are you gonna just stand there, or what?" she asked. "We have a camp to save." She stared at me. I smiled. She started to smile, then shook her head and glared at me. She pushed past me and walked out of her tent.

"Annabeth, wait up!" I said as I burst through the tent flap, tripping over something and almost falling. Annabeth was walking quickly away. I followed her.

(The 2 demigods continue until they're off-camera. The tent is still seen. Clarisse emerges from behind the tent, glaring after Percy and Annabeth. Black out.)

* * *

Short, I know. But I needed to get this scene in there. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


	11. Scene 11: Unexpected discovery

...Hey.

So, long story short, you're only getting this chapter because I got a virus on my laptop and had to return to my home computer... And I decided I would write another chapter, since it's been forever. Because I love you guys :D

Anyway, I kind of forgot the significance of the papers in the previous chapter. I _know _there was significance though. I'll come up with it.

(Whoa, the Jets just made a beautiful pass. Too bad I'm a Steelers fan... :P )

So, yeah, here you go.

Percy Jackson/Logan Lerman  
Annabeth Chase/Alexandra Daddario  
Tyson/Dylan Patton

* * *

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians:**

The Sea of Monsters

* * *

(The sun is slowly rising over the ocean. The sky is bright blue and the sun is dazzling yellow. Pan out to see a white sailboat distantly following an ocean liner. Scene snaps to reveal Percy and Annabeth asleep on the deck of the sailboat. Annabeth is lying on her back, wrapped in a thin blanket, and propped up against Percy. Percy's arm is gently wrapped around her and resting on her stomach. The sun shines in Percy's eyes, and he wakes up, frustrated. He blinks a few times up into the sun, and then down at his arm that is holding Annabeth. He glances around a few times, confused, and slowly removes his arm. Annabeth stirs. Percy starts to freak out and flips to his other side, pretending to be asleep facing away from Annabeth. Annabeth wakes up, shielding her eyes from the sun and sitting up. She looks over at Percy, and smiles as the wind gently tosses her hair. Her expression turns angry as her eyes narrow, and then she sighs and shakes her head as she wipes the emotion off her face and reaches over, gently shaking Percy.)

"_Hey_," Annabeth whispered. "Percy, wake up."

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes like I'd just woken up. I stretched my back and then sat forward, staring at the blanket that covered my legs. Annabeth folded her hands and set them in her lap. Neither of us said anything for a minute. Eventually, I looked up with just my eyes, and we locked gazes.

"Good morning," Annabeth said. I smiled and looked down again. She laughed. I exhaled stood up. Annabeth pushed herself off the floor with her hand and joined me as I placed my hands on my hips and looked out to sea. She glanced in the direction I was looking. Her eyes narrowed against the sun.

"Is that the ship we're supposed to be following?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied. She turned around to face me.

"Works for me," she said, showing no emotion on her face. She turned, picked up the blanket she was using earlier, and started to fold it. I rolled my eyes.

"Are we gonna talk about this?" I asked, frustrated. Annabeth looked up at me mid-fold, shocked. I looked at her expectantly and she sighed, dropping the blanket and sitting on a trunk that was on the boat. I sat down next to her and leaned forward, bracing myself with my hands on my legs. I looked over at Annabeth, who was staring into the distance as our boat continued to steer itself.

"I..." she began. "I, um... About yelling at you yesterday-"

"It's okay," I interrupted. "I started it. I think." Annabeth pursed her lips.

"Probably." She took a deep breath. "I'm still sorry," she said quickly and quietly. I looked up and met her gaze.

"It's just... we're not supposed to get along," she told me. "But we do."

"Sometimes," I added. Annabeth half-smiled.

"Sometimes," she agreed. At that moment, a menacing rustling noise came from behind the wheel of the boat. Annabeth jumped up.

"What's that?" she asked, pulling out a hunting knife. I stood up and began to dig in my jeans pocket for my sword. Then Tyson's face poked out from behind the wheel. Annabeth gasped for air. I sighed with relief and stepped forward defensively.

"Gods, Tyson, you scared us!" Annabeth shouted.

"Tyson, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Tyson shrugged and stepped out from behind the wheel.

"Wanted to see what you were up to. Sneaking around... I thought..." Tyson looked from Annabeth to me, and then winked.

I could feel my face get red. Annabeth coughed nervously.

"Now I see. You want to save camp."

"Yeah," I said. "And why are you here?"

Tyson blinked at me.

"... Wanted to protect you," he said, slightly confused. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me.

"Percy, you know who the parent of a Cyclops is, right?" she asked.

"Um... no?" I replied. Annabeth and Tyson shared a look, which was weird, and then thy both stared at me.

"What?" I demanded. "Who is it?"

Annabeth's gaze was intense.

"A Cyclops is a child of Poseidon," she said. "That makes Tyson your brother."

* * *

Ta-daah! I forgot to add how Tyson is Percy's brother... so I added it. :D

And now I take my leave. I have school in the morning and it's almost 9:30. I probably have homework. Oh well!

Like it? Mind telling me if you did?


End file.
